


Control

by Rat_Soup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: #idon’tevenknow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Soup/pseuds/Rat_Soup
Summary: Control, power, popularity he has it all. How will he react when a new kid comes to school and threatens it all. How will he react when he has feelings he has never felt before?
Relationships: boy/boy - Relationship





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this is my first book...... plz like it. Chapter one!

“I have it all” the boy thought. He was the most popular boy in the school. This boys name is Lucas.  
Lucas was walking through the halls, he was wearing a pink fur cropped coat, leather pants, and a pastel blue crop top. He has a sucker in his mouth and a content look on his face, as he walked into class.

“Sorry I’m late.” The boy muttered to his teacher. The teacher looked at him and looked back to her work.  
“Sit your ass down and get to work” the teacher said annoyed. Lucas rolled his eyes and her and prances over to his seat, sitting down.  
“Dammit I don’t want to do this shit.” Lucas let out a sigh and picked up the paper to look at it.  
“Homework is a bitch” he mumbled and slammed his head against his desk and shut his eyes.

“Class!” The teacher called out, everyone looked up.  
“This is a new classmate his name is Thane!” Lucas narrowed his eyes and the boy and did t get the best feeling from him.


End file.
